


Lazy Mornings

by WarwomanWay



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	Lazy Mornings

Ianto woke to something poking in his back, it took exactly five seconds to figure out what it was. 

"Good morning sweetheart." He could feel Jacks smirk against his neck.

"Morning." Ianto yawned rolling over on his back. Jack's lips found his neck, he sucked lazy circles on the skin. Sure to leave a mark.

Ianto sucked in air, his mind was still half asleep to even process what Jack was doing to him, but his cock was already standing to attention. 

"Jack." He whined as he moved down Ianto's body. "Not awake for this." 

Jack chuckled sliding Ianto's boxers off. "Let me take care of you."

How could he say no to that? How could he ever say no to Jack? He couldn't, and wouldn't.

Jack's tongue licked the head of Ianto's cock teasingly. Ianto moaned his fingers clenching the bedsheets around him. If he was asleep before, he was most definitely wide awake now. 

Jack worked his tongue around his lover's cock coaxing moan after moan from Ianto.

"Jack, stop being such a tease," Ianto demanded breathlessly. He was seconds away from taking Jack's head and pushing his mouth on his cock and fucking his mouth. He was trying to be patient but damn Jack was testing him. 

 Chuckling Jack relented taking Ianto deep into his mouth.

"Fuck Jack." Ianto cried out his hips bucking off this bed as Jack worked him with his mouth. 

He could feel Jack smirk around his cock.

Ianto lost control, he started bucking his hips up, thrusting his self deeper in Jack's mouth. He could hear Jack moan around his length.

"Oh fuck, Jack." He threw his head back against his pillow as he cried out his orgasim. 

Swallowing down every last bit of Ianto, Jack pulled off with an obscene pop.

 They shared a deep passionate kiss, it turned him on how he could taste him self on his lover's tongue.

"Are you awake yet?" The grin was cocky. 

"Hard not to be when you blow me like that."

The grin just got wider. "If you liked that you should stick around for what I have planned next."

Just the implication was enough to cause the blood rush back to his cock. 

 


End file.
